


Crush-Soaked Lovers

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingering, Johzenji, Lots of tongue, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Shiratorizawa, TeruYama, basically teru is a little hoe and everyone loves it, blowjob, don't fall for peer pressure kids, forgot about that part, im ashamed, im not good at writing shit like this, it's yenna's fault, its literally porn, terushima - Freeform, terushima yuuji - Freeform, that's all this is, that's pretty much it i guess?, this is so sinful just tagging, this shouldn't have happened im an innocent person, uh, um, valentines day, yamagata - Freeform, yamagata hayato - Freeform, yamagata/terushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: Yamagata just wanted to do something cute for his boyfriend on Valentine's Day, but things go a little wrong. He gets a little more than what he bargained for when Terushima decides he knows how to fix the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damianwayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/gifts).



Yamagata really hated days like Valentine’s Day. He was practically _forced_ to do something romantic for his boyfriend. He didn’t mind showing Terushima that he loved him, he was just a bit shy about stuff like that. Yamagata might look like an outgoing charmer, but really he’s just nervous and unsure of what to do when he sees someone cute. It’s a miracle to him that he even ended up with Terushima. 

But you know, just because he was shy doesn’t mean he wouldn’t stop by Terushima’s house to say Happy Valentine’s Day in person. Yamagata actually kind of regretted it though as soon as he got to the front porch of his home. What if his mom or something answered? Yamagata really didn’t like being confronted by his mom. She was really protective of her son, and especially so since Yamagata was already in college and Terushima was still just a third-year. It should be fine though! Terushima was eighteen now, it shouldn’t be a big deal. 

Yamagata stood on Terushima’s doorstep, looking down at the gifts in his hands. A can of orange Crush soda and a wilting red rose. A silent way of saying _hey I have a crush on you, dude. Also I love you. A lot._. It was stupid and he was kinda sweating. He may or may not have dropped the can of soda multiple times because of how nervous he was. He wondered if he’d looked stupid. He tried to look sort of nice, a black button-up with the sleeves rolled up his forearms and dark jeans. 

He held his breath and knocked on the front door. He had a silent prayer that his mother wouldn’t answer. 

“Hello- Hayato, you romantic son of a bitch.” 

He let out a huge breath and smiled sheepishly. It was a surprise visit, he supposes that was a good reaction. Terushima was wearing one of Yamagata’s hoodies, the material baggy on his frame, paired with old practice shorts. It was adorable. Yamagata held out the soda and flower with shaky hands. 

“I… I got you some stuff, Yuuji…” 

The blonde took the soda happily, a grin spreading across his lips. “Dude, thanks! I ran out of Mountain Dew like an hour ago and I’ve been _dying_! My mom is out of town so she can’t bring me any, the struggle is too real!” 

Terushima shoved the flower in the pocket of his hoodie and popped the tab on the soda. Yamagata wanted to die. The soda sprayed all over Terushima’s face, surprising both of them. Yamagata blushed immensely. “I-I’m sorry! I accidentally dropped it, I-I didn’t mean for it to-” 

Terushima just laughed, holding up his free hand and waving it. “It’s fine, Hayato. There’s still some left.” 

Yamagata was still worried, Terushima had soda dripping from his hair and jaw, he was so embarrassed. Terushima smirked and swirled the soda in the can a bit, then dumped it on Yamagata’s head and shoulders. 

“Y-Yuuji…!” 

The younger of the two hummed and crunched the empty can in his hand, cocking his head to the side. “What an unfortunate turn of events, Hayato. Guess we’ll have to get you all cleaned up, hm?” 

Yamagata stood in shock, and Terushima hooked his fingers in Yamagata’s shirt collar, tugging him in the doorway. He tossed the can aside, and shut the door behind the two of them, dragging the older boy down the hall and into his room. 

“Yuu…? Are you alright…?” 

“Hm…? Just fine.” He hummed, standing in front of Yamagata, gently pushing him back towards his bed. 

Yamagata’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he fell back, Terushima leaning over him. Yamagata could only stare while Terushima licked his lips, lust in his gaze. 

“Why don’t we get that shirt off of you, it’s soaked…” Terushima smirked, tugging on the front to pop the buttons and sliding it off his shoulders, tossing it aside. Yamagata scooted back on the bed, until Terushima huffed and pushed him down with a hand on his chest, his head hitting the pillows, Terushima’s scent surrounding him. 

The blonde’s legs straddled Yamagata, and he pulled off the hoodie he was wearing, tossing it aside next to Yamagata’s forgotten shirt. His hands pressed down on the older boy’s shoulders, and he leaned down with a devious smirk. 

“I’ll get you nice and clean, Hayato.” 

He trailed his fingers down Yamagata’s toned chest, now sticky with drying soda. Yamagata bit his lip a bit, eyeing what was laid before him. “So messy, Hayato…” 

“U-um… I’m sorry?” 

“Don’t be.” He smiled, a bit feral, and ducked his head down, attaching his lips to the juncture of Yamagata’s neck and shoulder, sucking a bit on the skin, sweet from the sugary drink. 

“Yuuji! H-hey…!” 

Terushima poked his tongue out and dragged his tongue across Yamagata’s collarbones, his piercing pushing into his skin. The ex-libero grit his teeth and huffed out a few quick breaths, his fingers curling into the sheets. 

“You’re so dirty, Hayato…” His voice was low and teasing. “Filthy little thing…” 

He licked over one of his nipples, making Yamagata grunt a bit, and Terushima swirled his tongue around the nub a bit. 

“Yuuji…” 

The blonde licked a stripe up his sternum with the flat of his tongue, his hands trailing down to his abs. He ground his hips down, making Yamagata hiss a bit. He felt Yamagata through his jeans and laughed breathily. 

“You’re so _easy_ , Hayato…” 

He pressed lazy kisses to his neck, and Yamagata let a quiet groan slip past his lips. Terushima loved getting his boyfriend riled up. He was normally so shy, but he loves pushing all the right buttons to make his switch flip. When Yamagata got fired up, he was an unstoppable force, and Terushima liked it that way. 

“Mm… You’re so sticky…” He rubbed his palm over Yamagata’s pec. “You’re so sexy, babe, even if you are so dirty…” 

“Y-Yuuji…” 

“Hm? What’s that?” He ground hi ships down again, leaning forward and taking Yamagata’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently and letting it go. His voice was breathy as he spoke straight to Yamagata’s ear. 

“ _What are you gonna do about it, Hayato?_ ” 

He ground down and let a breathy moan slip past his lips. He felt amagata grab onto his thighs, sliding up until he had the spiker’s ass in his hands. Terushima laughed a bit and arched an amused eyebrow. 

“How nice of you to participate, babe.” 

“Quiet…” Yamagata muttered, raising a hand to the back of Terushima’s neck, pulling him down to press their lips together. 

They tasted the orange sugar on each other’s lips, letting their tongues explore the other’s mouth. Yamagata gripped Terushima’s ass, making the blonde groan into their kiss and rub their hips together. Yamagata separated their mouths, catching his breath. 

“Mmph… So sticky…” He darted his tongue out and licked a stripe up Terushima’s cheekbone to his temple. His hand moved from Terushima’s neck down his back, wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. 

“You’re so hot when you get riled up, Hayato…” 

Yamagata smirked and moved the hand on his ass to tug on Terushima’s hair and tilt his head back, the strands clumping together with gel and soda. Terushima smirked, sticking his tongue out as he gazed at Yamagata through lidded eyes. 

He took his hand out of Terushima’s hair, holding up three fingers. “Why don’t you make that pretty tongue of yours useful, Yuuji?” 

He nodded and opened his mouth, taking Yamagata’s fingers and sucking on them. He lapped around the calloused digits, sucking on them with lewd whines leaving his throat to tease Yamagata. The ex-libero smirked and pinched Terushima’s tongue ring between two fingers, making the blonde huff in annoyance as he tried to tug it free. 

He pulled his fingers out of Terushima’s mouth, a string of saliva following from his smirking lips. Yamagata couldn’t wait to wipe that off his face. He pushed his other hand into Terushima’s shorts, gripping his ass with one hand and pressing a finger to entrance with a teasing smirk. 

Terushima groaned and wiggled his hips. “You gonna put it in or what, dude?” 

Yamagata hummed. “I don’t know, what can you give me in return?” 

The younger boy pouted and moved his hands between their chests, thumbs rubbing at Yamagata’s nipples. 

“Mm… That all you got, babe?” 

Terushima breathed out _jerk_ and ground their hips together, ducking his head and kissing at Yamagata’s neck. 

“That’s good, Yuuji…” He hummed, tilting his head back and pressing his finger inside of Terushima’s ass. 

The blonde whined a bit, huffing and pushing against his hand. Yamagata chuckled, pumping his finger in and out. Terushima groaned against his skin, pushing his ass back. “H-Hayato… I need more… C’mon, dude...” 

“Hmm?” 

The blonde grit his teeth and rubbed his hips on Yamagata’s again, getting a satisfied groan from his boyfriend. Yamagata pressed a second finger into Terushima, and he panted, lapping at the sticky skin of Yamagata’s and grinding against him. 

“Good, Yuuji… You’re doing good…” Yamagata breathed, bringing his unoccupied hand up to stroke Terushima’s clumpy hair. 

Terushima was panting helplessly in a matter of minutes, Yamagata’s fingers curling and scissoring inside of him rendering him into a blushing, whiny mess. He licked at Yamagata’s collarbones and shoulders, his hands gripping the brunette’s biceps. 

Yamagata slid in his third finger, and Terushima’s back arched, his fingers squeezing Yamagata’s biceps. 

“H-Hayato… Hah…” Terishima’s voice was pleading, pressing lazy open-mouthed kisses to Yamagata’s jaw. 

“Just a moment… I’ve almost got you, Yuuji…” Yamagata hummed, smirking when Terushima’s body tensed and he let a moan bubble from his throat. “ _Gotcha…_ ” 

“Again… P-please…” 

“Do what again, baby?” Yamagata cooed, slowly teasing his fingers back in. 

“M-make me feel good again… Your f-fingers, Hayato…” 

“You mean this?” 

Yamagata’s fingers rubbed agonizingly slow over the engorged spot in Terushima’s ass, making the blonde grit his teeth and groan low in his throat. 

“Yes! Hayato, please…! Please!” 

“Please what, Yuuji?” 

He sat up a little, looking to Yamagata with lidded eyes, his mouth slack and his cheeks flushed pink. 

“P-please make me c-cum, Hayato…” His voice was so soft and full of lust, Yamagata smirked, the look in his dark eyes satisfied. 

“I will. You have to look at me though, show me your pretty little face when I make you cum, Yuuji.” 

He nodded helplessly, and Yamagata pumped his fingers in and out quickly, rubbing Terushima’s prostate over and over. He helplessly gripped at Yamagata’s biceps, marks from his short nails streaking his arms. He hung his head, panting and moaning, his back arching and his jaw hanging slack. 

“C-close… Haya- _Ahn!_ ” 

Yamagata pulled his fingers out, and Terushima whined, looking up to Yamagata. The brunette gripped Terushima’s jaw, smirking deviously as he looked into his hazy eyes. 

“You weren’t looking at me, Yuuji.” 

“I’m s-sorry… Please, h-help me-” 

“I won’t let you cum until I do, baby. You have to wait.” 

_“Hayato…!”_

Terushima whined as Yamagata pushed him off his chest. He sat up and ran a thumb across Terushima’s bottom lip. “Come on, baby. Use your mouth for better things than complaining.” 

He huffed and nodded, shifting so he was between Yamagata’s legs, undoing his pants with shaky hands. He pulled out Yamagata’s dick, the member hot and thick in his palm. He leaned down and licked the precum from the tip, looking up through his lashes to Yamagata. 

He was smiling a bit maniacally, watching Terushima closely. The blonde shut his eyes and wrapped his lips around the head, bobbing his head. He swirled his tongue, making Yamagata groan and grab onto his hair. Terushima did his best so Yamagata could feel every touch of his tongue ring. 

“You’re so pretty, Yuuji… You’re so pretty with your head bowed down for me…” 

He pulled off with a light _pop_ , licking his lips and catching his breath before going back down. Yamagata was starting to pump his hips, and Terushima moaned around his dick, causing the hand in his hair to grip tighter. 

“C-close, baby… So close… You’re doing so good…” 

Yamagata pulled off again, dragging the flat of his tongue up the underside of Yamagata’s leaking member, taking him all in again. Yamagata was groaning and thrusting his hips, Yamagata felt his quad muscles tightening, so he took in as much as he could. Yamagata grit his teeth, releasing in Terushima’s throat. Terushima did his best to swallow it, a few tears in his eyes when he pulled away. He coughed shallowly, and Yamagata tilted his chin up with his fingers. 

“Look at you… So messy with my cum on your mouth…” Yamagata grinned, his eyes narrowing. “Beautiful.” 

He wrapped his arms around Terushima and pulled him closer so their chests were pressed together, and he moved his hand back down to his ass, pushing his fingers in one at a time. Terushima held onto his shoulders, panting and moaning into Yamagata’s ear. 

“So good, for me… You’re so good, Yuuji… You like it right here, yeah?” His fingers dragged over his prostate, and Terushima let out a choked moan. Yamagata pumped his fingers in and out, and a few moments later, Terushima’s walls clenched around Yamagata’s fingers, and he spurted ribbons of cum on both of their chests. His body shook with his climax, and his short nails dug into Yamagata’s shoulders. Yamagata helped him ride it out, sucking red splotches onto his neck and thrusting his fingers slower. 

Terushima finally wound down, slumping against Yamagata. He pulled his fingers out, and kissed Terushima gently. He was blushing and blissed out. Yamagata smiled gently and lay back down, rolling to his side so Teru could lay on the bed too. 

When his high wore off, Terushima brought a hand up to stroke Yamagata’s cheek, looking into his warm eyes. 

“Hayato… That was rad and all… But I still don’t have any soda.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM AN INNOCENT BEAN THIS PHYSICALLY PAINS ME IM SO SICK
> 
> forreal tho undercut ship for life
> 
> I BLAME YENNA I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT WRITE PORN THIS IS BULLSHIT


End file.
